Season 7.
by soulwarrior
Summary: Spike returns with a soul, Willow and Giles return from England after Willow's rehab, Buffy has a new job. Dawn angry at Spike ....


The characters belong to Joss not me. Please read and review.  
  
  
  
Buffy The Vampire Slayer Season 7, Episode 1 Reunion  
  
Giles house, in a wide room (more dark than light), in England.  
  
The Coven: You have done quite a recovery Willow.  
  
Willow: (tries to smile but looks sad) Thank you for your help, and thank you Giles too, I couldnot have done it without both of you.  
  
Giles: (taking off his glasses), You have got rid of your black magical powers, but you still have some magic in you that you must learn to control.  
  
The Coven: Absolutely, Giles is right, you still have alot of work to do, even though you have done the hardest part, you must not use any magic for a long period of time, but most importantly, you must learn to use it without craving it.  
  
Giles: I cannot thank you enough for your guidance, Harvest.  
  
The Coven: not a problem, I could not let a talented inocent soul like Willow go to waste. (then he desappears).  
  
Willow is quiet and sad, she is thinking about the death of Tara, and how she killed Warren and almost destroyed the world.  
  
Willow to herself: How can I live with what I have done.  
  
Giles looks at Willow and sees how sad she is...  
  
Giles: Everything will be alright, Willow, (trying to cheer her up in a happy voice) I hope you have packed up your things, for we are going back to Sunnydale. Willow: (feigning happyness) I know, I am all ready to start school.  
  
Cut to just out side Sunnydale  
  
the camera shows the back of a byker just arriving in front of the welcome sign. The camera zooms in and shows the face of Spike, he looks dirty, tired, pained and sort of drunk.  
  
Spike: (in a tired tone) Home, sweet home, but for how long.  
  
2 days later: Buffy' s house.  
  
Dawn storms into Buffy's room all happy and jumpy.  
  
Dawn: quick, Buffy, Giles and Willow are coming back today.  
  
Buffy: (eyes barely open) AAhh, what time is it, what it's 6, their plane is due at 10 am.  
  
Dawn: (all happy) I know, I know, but I can't wait I am so excited, it's been more than 3 months since they left.  
  
about 2 hours later: Xandler's apartement,  
  
the camera shows him in bed sleeping, the phone rings and he barely makes a move to answer.  
  
Xandler: Hello, whoever is waking me so early is gonna be in trouble.  
  
Xandler: (jumping), be right there, give me 20 minutes.  
  
A while larter: Buffy's house.  
  
The bell rings and Dawn answers.  
  
Dawn:AAAAHHHH  
  
Buffy: (from the kitchen) What, not a vampire, it's still morning.  
  
Dawn: (losing her breath) Willow, ... Giles, you're here. and jumps to hug them both. Buffy, they're here, Willow and Giles have arrived.  
  
Cut to the living room  
  
Giles: The flight was advanced, so here we are.  
  
Dawn: So good to see you. we missed you guys.  
  
Buffy: really, we missed you so much, how are you holing up Willow?  
  
Willow: (first time smiling) not bad, considering what happened a few months ago.  
  
Xandler: Come on Willow, we all make mistakes, remember when I almost set your mom's room on fire? What counts is correcting our mistakes and how fast we get back up.  
  
Willow finally laughs a little.  
  
Buffy: and since when you became a wise guy?  
  
Willow: thanks guys, I really appreciate it, but I am kind of tired and need some sleep.  
  
Dawn: sure, let me help you upstairs.  
  
Willow and Danw go upstairs.  
  
Buffy: (a little worried) Giles, is Willow fine, did she do well?  
  
Giles: extremely well, she got rid of her dark magic, she still has the basic powers, but she is still hurt and fragile.  
  
Xandler: We will help her get through this, we'll do anything to make her feel happy again.  
  
A few hours later  
  
Anya comes to Buffy's house and hugs Giles.  
  
Anya: it's good to see you Giles, where's Willow?  
  
Giles: she's fine, just sleeping, how about you and your restored powers?  
  
Xandler: (sarcastic) she was out of town most of the summer, vengence stuff I would say.  
  
Anya: (looks pissed at Xandler) shut up, none of your business.  
  
Xandler: Giles, did I mention that Sunnydale High will reopen, ( proudly ) my crew and I built it.  
  
Buffy: and he appearantly got paid quite alot of money. I also got a job there, you're looking at Sunnydale High 's new social community guidance assistant, what ever that is.  
  
Xandler: (smirking) Yeah, who thought that the Xandler, that's me, would be so successful, so soon, hell, who would have thought that I will ever be half as successful  
  
Anya: We got it, you don''t have to say it all the time.  
  
Giles: (calmly) I know, the new direction called me, and asked me to resume my work as a librarian. I agreed but just for a while until they find a new one.  
  
Anya: (happy) really, so the shop is all mine.  
  
Buffy: (excited) so you're staying for a while.  
  
Giles: you might say that , 2 maybe 3 months months.  
  
Next day  
  
Giles, Buffy, Xandler, Anya in the school's library.  
  
Xandler: it's so good to be here without having to go to classes, especially that I have a month off. I wish Willow came with us, but she said she needed some time alone.  
  
Giles: we need to give her a break these first days, she has been through much.  
  
Buffy: just wish she'll recover fast, I really miss the old smiley happy Willow.  
  
Giles: we all do.  
  
Cut to the school's gym  
  
Dawn is watching a basketball practice game, with her friend Janice and a new guy. Then suddenly goasts appear out of thin air, and everyone in the gym freaks out. they all start running in every direction, one of them jumps on the gym teacher, but Dawn goes after it, she lifts it up and kicks.  
  
Cut to the library  
  
Buffy: never thought I would say this, but it's good to be back.  
  
Giles: (smiling) so many memories.  
  
Xandler: and so many dead bodies, (lifts his hand) you know I told them to build a school else where, but no, the stupid new mayor wanted it to be in the same place. I bet he would change his mind if he knew how many people that will probably die.  
  
Buffy: don't say that, nothing bad will happen, everything will be just perf ....  
  
Camera turns back as they hear screams and Dawn comes running with her friend Janice and another guy.  
  
Xandler: Saw santa, it's not christmas yet, you know that right.  
  
Dawn: (breathless) very funny Xandler.  
  
Janice: (trying to hold it together) we saw dead people, goasts but they're real, they attacked our Gym class.  
  
The Guy: every body freaked out and ran out, but Dawn kicked one of them.  
  
Giles: you're fighting now Dawn.  
  
Buffy: not really, just taught her a few things in case she was in a tight spot.  
  
Xandler: and who are you wise guy?  
  
The Guy: hi my name is Liam, nice to meet you all. (he is 17, he is white, dark hair, tall)  
  
Anya: (in her usuall free manner) boyfriend on the first day, huh Dawn.  
  
Buffy: where are these goasts?  
  
Janice: don't know we ran like everyone else.  
  
Xandler: I knew this was gonna happen.... first day, dead people show u....p(he opens his eyes wide as he' s looking at the door)  
  
Camera turns around and a couple dozen of dead students and teachers come flying through the door.  
  
Principal Snyder (goast): Ms. Summers, we meet again, how fabulous.  
  
Buffy: glad to see you too, sorry that the big bad snake ate you, by the way. really am.  
  
Buffy jumps on the table and then on him to kick him in the head that goes flying in the air and he vanishes, Xandler is attacked by two students, he runs up the stairs and pushs a row of books on one, and hits another one with a big book.  
  
Xandler: never thought I would be so happy to hold such a big book.  
  
Janice is jumped by two other dead students and she starts screaming, Dawn runs to jump on them, but they vanish and she falls on her friend and their heads hit each other. Every other goast in the room has disappeared. They're all amazed until they heard some chanting and they turn back to see Anya just as she stoped chanting.  
  
Anya: What are you all looking at?  
  
Janice: did you just make them vanish.  
  
Anya: yes.  
  
Buffy: how.  
  
Anya: a spell called The Chanting of the Dead. It;s used for spirits trapped in the place of their death.  
  
Giles: interesting, and you learned it where?  
  
Anya: you don't get to be a 1100 year old vengence demon without learning a few tricks you know.  
  
Xandler: I bet you use it on your victims too.  
  
Liam: cool, Dawn you have a 1100 year old demon as a friend.  
  
Dawn: (smiles and shrugs her shoulders) being the sister of a slayer is hard work, but it has its advantages too.  
  
Giles: you don't tell just to anyone that you're the slayer's sister.  
  
Anya: (blantly) All these goasts and fighting , he must figure something's up with her, he would be stupid if not.  
  
Liam: (embarassed and a little red ) yea...h ... it' s obvious..... fighting goasts and chanting spells.  
  
Cut to out side the school, on the road home.  
  
Giles, Xandler, Anya are ahead, Buffy and Dawn trailing a little behind.  
  
buffy: (trying to be the cool older sister) this Liam seems to be a nice guy.  
  
Dawn: (smiling) yes, I gues he is.  
  
Buffy: you don't have a crush on him? do you?  
  
Dawn: (acting irritated) I just met him, (smirking) but you never know.  
  
Cut to somewhere in Sunnydale at night.  
  
The camera shows Spike walking alone, in deep thinking, then he hears screams, like a female's screaming, and he runs to the direction of the sound.  
  
Cut to a blone girl in her twenties screaming and walking back  
  
then the camera shows 4 vampires (their killing faces like Connor calls them) advancing towards her. A voice from a close distance is heard and the vampires and the girl turn around.  
  
Spike: there you are sweet heart, where have you been I have been looking for you?  
  
Vampire 1: (confused) who you dude?  
  
Vampire 2: the girl is toast, she is our dinner, so you better run for your life.  
  
Spike: you know boys, a guy always protects his girl.  
  
Vampire 3: this guy is screwing with my head, who the hell does he think he is?  
  
Spike: Obviously, you are new in town.  
  
Vampire 2: you are the one that doesn't know what you're getting into.  
  
Vampire 4 approaches Spike and tries to punch him, but Spike is way quicker, he block his hand, takes the stake with the other hand and the vampire turns to dust. A seconds vampire storms at him, Spike dodges him, but he puts his leg in the way, and the vampire goes down. Spike punches him a couple times then he turns him to dust. the third one surprises Spike from behind and throws him against the wall, he goes to hit him on the face, but Spike gets out of the way and stakes him from behind. The fourth vampire knows he is toast so he runs for it. The girl runs into the arms of Spike crying.  
  
The girl: (barely able to talk) those ... we...re monsters?  
  
Spike: Vampires to be exact, are you ok  
  
The girl: yeah a little, thanks, knew ...there was something... freaky about this town.  
  
Spike sort of smiles but doesn't say anything. The girls pulls back and tries to regain her composure.  
  
The girl: thank you for saving me.  
  
Spike: sure.  
  
The girl: My name is Jessica, but they call me Jessy. never been happier to meet a stranger.  
  
Spike: ( laughs a little) my name is Spike, nice to meet you too.  
  
Jessy: (a little stunned) Spike, what a name is that, sounds funny, oh sorry, didn't mean ...  
  
Spike: it's ok, it's a nick name, I have been called that for a while, so I just stick with it.  
  
Jessy: I know we just met,but I am still a little shaken up, can you walk me home.  
  
Spike: ok.  
  
Cut to a deep cave somewhere in Sunnydale  
  
Vampire 1: When will the rituals commence?  
  
Demon: soon , very soon.  
  
Demon 2: Then this town and the whole world will be under our mercy, by the time we're done.  
  
Cut to near a house  
  
Jessy: that's my home, thanks again for what you did for me, one question though, how come you're so strong, you defeated 3 vampires and easily too.  
  
Spike: Because I am one of them, I am a vampire.  
  
Jessy: (looks a little scared and steps back) ahhhh, you didn't get me out of that mess to kill me, did you?  
  
Spike: no, i don't feed on people, well not any more. you can say I am sort of a good vampire now or something like that.  
  
jessy: (releaved) that's reassuring, but why is your face like a human?  
  
Spike turns into a vamp face, and Jessy jumps back, then ahead again.  
  
Spike: I can look both ways  
  
Jessy: oh, I like your human face better.  
  
Spike: (turns back) just takes some getting used to. Got to go though.  
  
Jessy: ok, would I see you again?  
  
Spike: maybe, I might pass by the the bronze sometimes.  
  
Jessy: ok then, see you , (and she goes home)  
  
Spike to himself: first time a human didn't run away from me. and it felt real good to help that girl too. (and he leaves).  
  
Cut to out side the blood donor clinic  
  
Buffy is fighting six vampires that tried to steal blood, she kills 2 of them easily, and jumps a third down, but a fourth is coming fom behind her with a metal bar, just when he lifts to hit her he turns to dust. Buffy, surprised, turns back and the comera shows the shoes than goes up until it shows the face of Spike holding a stake in his hand. (the other 2 vampires run, they figure we can't beat a slayer and a vampire with just 2)  
  
Buffy: (stunned) Spike?!!!  
  
Spike: (thick voice) hellow Buffy.  
  
Buffy stands up, calms down a little then punches him in the stomach, Spike kneels a little and he gets another hit on the his back, he falls down.  
  
Spike: (looking up) that's your thanks for helping you out.  
  
Buffy: ( really pissed) no one asked you too. That was for what you tried to do a few months ago remember.  
  
Spike: do I, I spent days paying for that, I am sorry I really am, i wasn't aware until you kicked against the wall.  
  
Buffy: how dare you show your face just like that again, especially after you left when Evil Willow almost killed us all.  
  
Spike: (standing up but a little pain on the face) I am sorry, I didn't know, besides it really hurt what I did, so I had to leave to sort things out, I just heard about Willow when I came back a couple days ago.  
  
Buffy: (still pissed) and did you sort things out, you better stay away from and my friends or I swear I will kill you. What are you doing here anyways?  
  
Spike: came to get some blood. It's blood collectiong day, you know that.  
  
Buffy: when did you come back?  
  
Spike: a couple days ago?  
  
Buffy: Why did you leave?  
  
Sike: I left because I needed to be alone, wanted some time off. I know I was wrong, and our relationship was wrong too, funny I did not see it until I left. I know now that you never loved me and you never will. I am a vampire and you are the slayer, you are alive and I am dead, you are good and I am evil, so I decided that I will not insist anymore and that I will stay away from you and your friends as far away as possible.  
  
Buffy: (stunned by what he said and not pissed as much): Why did you come back then, why don't you leave. better if you stayed wherever you were.  
  
Spike: I have some things to take care of first then I will see what happens. But as I said I will stay away, i won't bother you anymore nor your friends, only if it's a real big thing I might try to help just for the sake of the "little bit".  
  
Spike picks up 3 or 4 blood bags and leaves, his face has pain written all over it but he looks detemined too. Buffy did not move or say anything else, she stayed still for a few second, trying to understand what has just been said, then she casually carries the big box of blood in to the clinic.  
  
  
  
to be continued .... 


End file.
